


Ephemeral and Eternal

by catcher in the light (journeycat)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Nostalgia, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/catcher%20in%20the%20light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Conquest/Birthright spoilers. There’s no real reason for it. It’s just that, sometimes, when the moon is full and a breeze ripples across the water, Corrin and Kaze find each other on the lakeshore and listen to a distant song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral and Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not specific to either Conquest or Birthright, but it still contains spoilers for both endings.

Kaze looked as handsome and poised as ever, sitting quietly in the sand with the moonlight caught in his hair. He turned and smiled, unsurprised, though she tried to creep up on catlike feet as silent as his. But it was impossible to sneak up on a ninja, especially one who expected to meet her here in the same way she expected to find him waiting.

Corrin sat beside him and buried her feet in the wet sand. The waves lapped up around her ankles before being pulled out again, a slow and soothing rhythm. Further out the water glittered with silver, the night sky’s reflection dancing with every ripple. A breeze swept across the shore. It was almost too cold in the late autumn chill.

“It’s a pretty night,” Kaze said.

“Yeah. It almost feels like something mystical’s going to happen.”

He didn’t say anything, but Corrin knew he was thinking the same thing—or rather, hoping. Always they were hoping for some sort of miracle. It wasn’t just them, either. Shigure sang his sorrow deep in the forest where only the animals could bear witness to his grief, trying to guide her home. Midori, ever cheerful, would nonetheless pause while mixing a concoction or fletching arrows for her yumi and stare vaguely into the distance, perhaps remembering a lullaby or the touch of a loving hand. Little Kana who still thought she would return one day. It was not just Corrin’s heart Azura had broken that night.

_Azura, you promised we would meet again, but when? Will I have to wait until my next life to hear your laughter and breathe in the scent of your hair?_

All she had left of her now was Kaze, the only one who loved her like she did, and who had happily welcomed Corrin into their fold, because she completed them so naturally it seemed like destiny. And maybe it was, maybe Azura knew her fate all along and made sure she would not leave Kaze and Corrin on their own. She always seemed to know things. Corrin hoped she knew how much they loved her, too.

“Look at that,” Kaze said suddenly.

Corrin glanced over and followed his gaze upward at the sky. A shooting star streaked across, followed by another, then another, until the sky was ablaze with their light. Meteor showers had always been an omen of great things, though what it meant was left for priests and diviners to decipher. But tonight, Corrin thought it was a message just for them.

Kaze’s hand slipped around hers, squeezing gently, and she knew he thought the same. Azura, Azura, the songbird who could not be caged, singing them a melody made of stars and moonlight. She was gone, but her memory would always remain, haunting and fragile like wind chimes in the night. 

They lay back in the sand with their hands still intwined to watch the stars fall overhead, each one vanishing in the blink of an eye, as fleeting as a lifetime.


End file.
